El Chupamentes
by KastorOFC
Summary: La espera de 30 años de Tigresa por fin había terminado...POR FIN PODRIA CULPAR AL CARTERO DE ALGO! Que pasara cuando descubra lo que trajo su "paquete"? Ya sé que es un pésimo summary, pero la verdad que pensar en uno bueno a las 2 am es medio dificil xD


Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia de KFP que escribo! Por favor no me maten por esta abominación que acabo de escribir pero es que yo también quería aportar mi granito de arena! Lean y disfruten jejeje xD

**Disclaimer:** Kung Fu Panda y NO ME PERTENECEN! Ojalá fueran míos, asi en KFP Po y Tigresa tendrían muchos Tigerpanditas y en Fanfiction solo estarían disponibles la parejas que yo elija de cada serie e.e

* * *

**EL CHUPAMENTES**

**Tigresa P.O.V**

Lo sabía! Sabía que el cartero planeaba algo desde hace 30 años! Y ahora tengo la prueba! Bueno...casi. Pero de seguro no entienden nada, o si? Dejenme contarles lo que sucedió para que puedan ver que tengo la razón.

**_Flashback_**

_Era un día común y corriente en el Palacio de Jade, estábamos entrenando y de repente llega el cartero con un enorme paquete! Su sonrisa incondicional y su lenguaje educado me dan mala espina... Volviendo al tema, el Maestro Shifu salió disparado hacia su habitación con el paquete. Nos pareció muy extraña su actitud pero seguimos en lo nuestro. Más tarde, el maestro no apareció para cenar y nos preocupamos un poco. Luego de eso, nos fuimos a dormir, aunque me quede un rato despierta pensando en el contenido del paquete. Al día siguiente, por alguna razón, el maestro estaba ojeroso y sonreía como idiota. Me parecía a mi, o nos sonreía así a Po y a mí? No, debe de ser mi imaginación. Bueno, así siguió la misma rutina durante una semana, hasta que debió salir a una misión a Gongmen. Allí fuí a su habitación y lo que vi fue...fue..."AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

**_Fin de Flashback_**

**Po P.O.V**

Tigresa está muy nerviosa y paranoica ultimamente, debería dejar de ponerle caldo de carne a sus fideos, si, creo que eso haré. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Esa fue Tigresa? Debo ir a ayudarla con mi barbarosidad! Y mi atractosividad! Fui corriendo a donde fue el grito, lo que me sorprendió es que Tigresa estaba shockeada en la habitacion de Shifu, como si se hubiera petrificado. Le apoye la mano en el hombro y ella empezó a decir "Po! Mira eso! Es un chupamentes! Por eso el Maestro Shifu parece un Zombi!" Realmente no sabía como decirle que eso de alli no era un 'Chupamentes' sino una computadora, que al parecer es muy nueva. Tigresa se acerca con miedo a la máquina, mientras yo le explico como funciona. Lo sorprendente es que en 15 minutos ya sabia manejarla medianamente bien, a pesar de jamas haber usado una.

**Tigresa P.O.V**

Po me enseño a usar la computadora bastante rápido. Me metí en un programa llamado No se qué Firefox y alli salio la página últimamente visitada, una página llamada Fanfiction, no se la razón, pero Po se puso muy nervioso cuando se abrió esto. Pulsé 'Login' y en seguida me apareció la cuenta del Maestro Shifu, solo tenía que encontrar la contraseña y poner unas letras y números de un cartel que aparecía. La contraseña era 'malditopanda', no fue dificil adivinarla, pero Po se molestó por eso. Me llamó la atencion una opción que decía 'Favorite Stories', así que lo abri, y me aparecieron cientos de enlaces! Po me explico que eso que esas eran historias escritas por fans, que abra una historia. Quién rayos son Naruto y Hinata? Y porque el maestro tiene 47 historias favoritas de esa pareja? Qué es eso? Ese es mi nombre? Por qué está junto al de Po? En una historia de romance? Tiene 175 historias favoritas de nosotros? "Que significa esto?" le pregunto a Po, pero no responde, esta metido en sus pensamientos, así que abro una historia escrita por un tal 'Panda de la Barbarosidad'...decia en la introducción a la historia _'Rated: Fiction M - Chinese - Romance - Po & Tigress - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,934 - Reviews: 3,249 - Favs: 18,528 - Published: 02-18-11 - Status: Complete - id: 571388137'_. Esperen un minuto, este día no fue el día después del que regresamos de Gongmen? Y que rayos es 'Lemmon radical'? Porque todo esto me huele a Po por todas partes? Y adonde se metió ahora? No me di cuenta que se fue. Me pondre a leer esto y veremos de que se trata.

**Po P.O.V**

Voy a morir! Tigresa encontró el fic que escribí sobre nosotros apenas volvimos de Gongmen! Me va a rebanar mis bebés con una cuchara! Adiós mundo cruel! Debo huir! Eso tenía escenas lemmon muy bárbaras! Ya sé! Viajaré a Mexico o a Argentina, allí no me encontrará! Empiezo a correr por mi vida cuando escucho un muy fuerte y furioso "POOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Si, definitivamente, lo leyó...Adiós mundo cruel! Debo correr por mi vida!

**Tigresa P.O.V**

Ese maldito panda! Escribió sobre los abrazos que nos dimos, luego escribió sobre besos y caricias, y una muy fuerte escena erótica! Jamás me habia sonrojado tanto en mi vida! Me sorprende que piense que soy tan sexy y tengo tan buen cuerpo, en verdad me siento halagada, pero igual debo hacer pagar al 'Señor Barbarosidad' por tal atrevimiento, debería colgarlo de los testículos en el centro del Valle! Si, eso haré, luego, hablaré con el sobre eso que escribió de mi, intimamente y mientras más alejado de la gente mejor...jejeje

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia! Por favor dejen reviews para saber si la historia esta buena o no, de paso me dejan felicitaciones, criticas constructivas o la sarta de puteadas que sé que se están guardando para mi persona xD


End file.
